


[Redacted] (Recovered)

by DeviousRaptor, Sphealrical



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousRaptor/pseuds/DeviousRaptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphealrical/pseuds/Sphealrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Redacted]</p><p>(Updates Wednesdays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Archives**

**Username: *************

**Password: **********

**[No Files Found]**

**[Exit]---Search---Other**

 

**[No Files Found]**

**Exit---Search---[Other]**

 

**Prompt: |Attempt Recovery|**

 

**-File Recovery in Progress...0%**

**-File Recovery Completed**

**-Files Recovered: 1**

**Folder Name: [Redacted] (Recovered) - Contents Ordered by Last Edited**

**Open File? [Y/N]**

**-Y**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**Report Log - Experiment A3-117 (Recovered)**

**Project Priority: 1**

**Date:  [Redacted]**

**Submitter: Sans - Priority: 2 (Pending)**

**Entry 1**

Note: This experiment marks the lead scientists’ first assignment on a Priority 1 and also the earliest a researcher under Royal Scientist [Redacted] has been allowed to lead an experiment. [Redacted] notes that scientist shows remarkable potential and was made known that this assignment will test his skills in leadership and research.

Original document displayed below upon request.

\----[Less]-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Project Team**

**Main Overseer - Royal Scientist [Redacted] - Priority: 0**

**Lead Scientist - Sans - Priority: 2 (Pending)**

**Lead Mechanical Operator - [Redacted] - Priority: 4**

**Lead Safety Check - [Redacted] - Priority: 1**

Note: On Overseer’s request, project is shadowed by an incoming trainee who’s name is to be left off-record until officially accepted as a researcher under [Redacted].

Summary: Possible generator structure designs were tested under different conditions to test their durability.

Goal: Determine the most successful design option for the eventual construction of geothermal energy converter (Official Title yet to be determined by King Asgore).

Experiment: Scale models 1-6 of Structure Plans A-E will be randomly selected and placed under stress-tests on temperature, pressure, and climate over a period of two weeks. Value of each variable will mimic possible locations for ideal placement of energy converter. Effects of each variable will be measured in comparison to three control models and recorded daily. These reports to be submitted directly to [Redacted]. Report Log records will reflect the result of experiments over the success/failure of structure plans to maintain operation after notably brief work period.

Data:

A

| 

B

| 

C

| 

D

| 

E  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Snowdin

| 

1 - Failure

5 - Failure

| 

5 - Failure

2 - Failure

| 

1 - Failure

3 - Failure

| 

5 - Failure

3 - Failure

| 

4 - Failure

2 - Failure  
  
Waterfall

| 

3 - Failure

2 - Failure

| 

1 - Failure

4 - Failure

| 

5 - Failure

6 - Failure

| 

4 - Failure

6 - Failure

| 

5 - Failure

6 - Failure  
  
Hotland

| 

4 - Failure

6 - Failure

| 

3 - Failure

6 - Failure

| 

2 - Failure

4 - Failure

| 

2 - Failure

1 - Failure

| 

1 - Failure

3 - Failure  
  
Results: Frustratingly, each structure plan shows significant damage incapable of sustaining electrical output without major mechanical upkeep.

Conclusion: Ironically inconclusive. Further study is needed.

 

> **Overseer Notes:** Unsurprising. Report to office immediately with [Redacted] to discuss possible edits to plans.

 

**Updated on [Redacted]**

Note: Shadowing trainee offered a suggestion. With an inverted design pattern, less of the generator would be exposed to harsh conditions underground, thereby increasing likelihood to withstand. Again, further study is needed, but this could prove promising. Lead Scientist is looking forward to working with trainee again in the future.

> **Overseer Notes:** Interesting. Bring Papyrus with you. I’d like to hear his input in person.

**Log End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Log SR - 4213-1 (Recovered)  
**

**Priority 2 Researcher - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

Today was the announcement. I’m officially a Priority 2 Researcher. I was relieved of my duties to return to my room to pack up everything for the dorm relocation, so I’ll have to set up the research design on my own sometime before the project’s next scheduled work time. The new room is nice, I guess. The window faces the grounds instead of the lava sea, and the desk will be much easier to do reports on now that it can hold more than one notebook at a time. The only downside is I’m back in an even-priority dormitory. They’re good people, but easily distracted, and I miss the razor-sharp intensity of my odd dorm’s neighbors already.

Speaking of, turns out my room is right above [Redacted]’s. She dropped by to congratulate me. After all the usual flowery, enthusiastic praise, she asked what part of the promotion I was most excited about. I told her to guess.

“Knowing you, the assignment to higher priority research stuff, right?” I shook my head. “Uh… the… higher seniority at the mess hall?” Nope. “The higher pay? Extra leave of absences? FIELD WORK!” no, no, close but nope. Her exasperated sighs can blow out candles. She finally gave up, flopping face-down on the unsheeted bed.

It’s the private messaging.

Her head sprang up. “With the Doc?” Nod, nod. “Why?”

I think I told her “I’ve got some ideas brewing of my own and good standing with him couldn’t hurt to get the approval for them.” or something along those lines. A light went off behind her eyes and she smiled crookedly at me. Luckily her beeper went off and she had to run before she could say anything. She’s sweet. If she ever gets over her problem with assumptions, she’ll go far here.

The twins came over not too long afterwards, and since we all have free days tomorrow, we made plans to use a vacation day to Snowdin. They say their hometown has the greatest restaurant for celebrations. They promise I’ll love it.

To be honest, I’ll probably end up canceling. The gesture was nice, but I have a lot of work to do, including those research plans. Evens can get so distracted, and if I ever want to move up to Priority 1, I have to show the ambition of an odd. Hopefully, I’ll be able to join them soon enough. Until then, I have to show [Redacted] that I’m serious about my work.

When I can plan my own research, I’ll cash in a rain check ten times over. For now, I’m afraid I have to keep playing my cards.

Even if the higher-ups don’t notice the effort now, I’ll get there someday.

**Log End**

————————————————————————————

**Private Message Log 1 (Recovered)  
**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Typeface set - Priority 0**

 

**: Hello, Sans! How’s my new two doing?**

S: Hello, sir. Just getting adjusted to the new quarters.

**: Ah. How is it?**

S: It’s a very good Priority 2 living area.

**: HAHA! Not the first time I’ve heard that! Should I even bother asking how we could improve it?**

S: It’s probably all in my head.

**: Don’t worry about it! We hear it all the time. There’s nothing wrong with a little ambition!**

**: Back to business, I actually contacted because records show a Leave of Absence request submitted by [Redacted] and [Redacted] [Redacted]for a small group tomorrow to celebrate the promotion.**

S: oh.

S: yeah.

S: we did talk about that a little.

S: I might retract my portion of the request, though. I have a lot of work to do.

**: Already?**

S: There’s lots of paperwork to do before we can start the follow up on Experiment A-1137.

**: The Work will still be here when you get back, and statistics show that after your Union-regulated break you’ll be better off for it!**

S: To be honest, sir, I think I’d prefer being ahead of schedule.

**: Looking at your records, I can imagine! And don’t get me wrong, I love being ahead of schedule as much as the next Royal Scientist, but even prodigies need a break.**

**:You’ll work yourself to the /bone/ at this rate!**

**: I hope that one was good, I heard through the echo flower patch you like puns, so I’ve been brushing up on my wordplay for when you earned the priority level for private messaging.**

S: That was fantastic, sir. I was just laughing too hard to respond.

**: Excellent!**

**: Go have fun! Oh, and tell Old Grillby that [Redacted] sent you! He should give you a discount. If not, make sure you let me know.**

S: Thank you, sir. I don’t know what to say.

**: Say you’ll bring me back some fries and we’ll call it even!**

S: Sure thing, sir.

**: And enough of this “sir” business. You’re a Priority 2! Call me [Redacted].**

S: Thank you, [Redacted]. Do you want anything on your fries?

**: All the ketchup Old Grillby will let you pile on. My record’s three bottles, but the two of us are old friends. You’ll be hard-pressed to beat it.**

S: You’re on.

**Log End**

**—————————————————————————————————-**

**Personal Log SR - 4213-2 (Recovered)  
**

**Priority 2 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

Snowdin always seems so weird when I get there. The cold is suffocating and white looks haunting when it’s natural. At least the restaurant was warm. I made sure to get there early because I knew I’d forget to order after everyone arrived. The fries were amazing, but the burger left something to be desired. Just the way I like it.

I didn’t know a lot of the people the twins brought with them except that new trainee Papyrus. Guess he remembered me from the experiment too because the second he saw me he shouted “Brother!” and ran over. Guy’s so tall he hit the door with his skull on the way in and fell. When he finally got up, he surged forward again (like a crack in the dome was nothing) and hugged me.

He’s a piece of work. Loud, excitable, energetic, optimistic: reminds me of Lesser Dog if Lesser Dog were more opinionated. It’s surprising that he works here, actually. He seems like the kind of guy [Redacted] would hate, but, hey, what do I know. [Redacted] sees a bigger picture than most of us could ever hope to comprehend. I’m sure he’s got plans for the big guy.

I’m not complaining that they brought him, though. He’s got these big opinions about the littlest things, and the whole group couldn’t get enough of him. Guy’s a riot. Half the stuff out of his mouth is gibberish, half’s ridiculous, and the other half’s genius in one big melting pot of hilarious.He told this one story about how when he made enough money he was gonna move to the house on the outskirts of the town because it has two extra rooms –one inside, one out– that he’s gonna convert into guest rooms so his friends can stay over whenever they want. I can’t even tell if he’s serious about most of it.

He was really nice too. He didn’t drop the “brother” thing the whole time and talked to me more often than anyone else. Maybe I’m the only other skeleton he knows. There’s a sense of camaraderie in finding another monster of the same species for the first time, and it was considerably less weird for him to call me brother than, say, Grillby.

Come to think of it, he’s the only other skeleton I know.

Needless to say, we had a great time. I made it to two and a half bottles of ketchup before Grillby caught me. [Redacted] didn’t believe me when I brought him his fries. Asked me if I’d cheated.

Disclaimer: I didn’t cheat. It’s not cheating to use the resources given to their fullest.

[Redacted] seems to like me. Hopefully, he’ll like me enough to consider me for Priority 1.

I  _will_ make it there someday.

**Log End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate a week off of school, here's the next chapter early!!! Don't be afraid to comment! I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> I hope y'all like it!

**Official Announcement (Recovered)  
**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Priority 0 Override - All Researchers Applicable.**

**For the sake of efficiency, accuracy, and reliable records, research logs are to be done in the form of vocal recordings. Each researcher will be issued an easily attachable microphone for which they will be responsible for safekeeping. Researchers will be required to wear microphones when on-duty. Microphones will automatically send audio picked up to recorders whenever entering a designated project space.**

**To reiterate, microphones will only enable when entering designated recording areas. The light on**

**the side of the device will turn green when recording.**

**IMPORTANT: AUDIO RESEARCH LOGS ARE NOT VIABLE TO EDITING! Any and all content found on recording is permanent.**

**Completed audio research logs are to be submitted to designated priority-level audio office for conversion into a written transcript. All other experimental procedure is expected to be completed and filed as normal**

**As of Saturday, all researchers should have their microphones. Change in procedure to go into effect on Monday.**

**Thank you.**

**Stamped by the Office of Royal Scientist [Redacted].**

**Signed and Approved by King Asgore Dreemurr**

 

**—————————————————————————————————-**

**Report Log - Experiment A3-117-2 - Audio Transcript (Recovered)**

**Project Priority: 1**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Name: Sans - Priority: 2**

**Entry 2**

 

Note: Audio Log is transcribed in accordance to playback of recording. Errors or corruptions in audio file are marked with “|”.

Original document displayed below upon request.

—-[Less]—————————————————————————————-

**Project Team**

**Main Overseer - Royal Scientist [Redacted] - Priority: 0**

**Lead Scientist - Sans - Priority: 2**

**Lead Mechanical Operator - [Redacted] - Priority: 4**

**Lead Safety Check - [Redacted] - Priority: 1**

**On-Project Training - Papyrus - Priority: 9**

**Present Team Members: Lead Scientist (ID: 4213), Scale Model Engineer 3 (ID: 6490)**  

 

LS: *uh… this is lead researcher sans on follow-up for experiment alpha-three-one-one-seven mark two.

SME-3: This is weird. I don’t like it.

LS: *you don’t like anything. that’s why you work in hotland.

(laughter from microphone 6490)

LS: *last experiment found that the… what are we calling it now?

SME-3: The… uh… hang on it’s here somewhere.

(shifting of papers)

SME-3: Here we go. The ‘Converter Of Resources to Electricity’. CORE for short.

LS: *are you serious?

SME-3: Probably a collab by Asgore and the Doc.

LS: *whatever.

LS: *the initial CORE designs failed briefly after their introduction to the stresses they would experience at possible sites. since then, we’ve updated a few construction plans. with an inverted structure, we hope to see an increase in likelihood for the CORE to maintain stability and electricity output over a longer period of time. the same procedure recorded under the research log for experiment alpha-three-one-one-seven will be used.

LS: *….

LS: *to be honest, i’m not sure what to say here.

SME-3: See?

LS: *hang on. i’m gonna go ask|what he thinks.

(door opens and closes)

(microphone 4213 deactivated)

(long silence)

(microphone 4213 activated)

(door opens and closes)

SME-3: What’d he say?

LS: *these things are more meant for making sure people aren’t messing around on the clock. research logs are what we’re really using for data and record keeping.

SME-3: Woooooow. Nice use of research funds.

LS: *the unlimited ones?

SME-3: Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.

LS: *eh. i’m sure |’s gotta have some reason for it. he’s not much for waste.

SME-3: Pfft. Whatever you say, man.

LS: *what?

SME-3: Nothing.

LS: *no, what?

SME-3: It’s just. every log I turn in he always notes something like “as expected” or “not surprising”, like he figured it would turn out that way and he just wanted written proof. He always seems one step ahead, and people like that put me on edge.

LS: *…you realize that’s what science is right? question, hypothesize, experiment, data, conclusion?

SME-3:Oh.

SME-3: Yeah.

SME-3: I guess.

SME-3: Sorry, I’ve been having a lot of nightmares recently, and I get paranoid when I’m tired. I need to get more sleep.

LS: *why haven’t you been?

SME-3: I accidentally forgot my white-noise thing in my old priority room. Usually I don’t need it, but I get these long stretches of nightmares, and when I do, it helps. I’m not very good friends with anyone in the odd priority dorms, let alone someone with the clearance to enter the old room.

LS: *wow. that sucks.

LS: *have you submitted a recovery request?

SME-3: Pfft. Of course I did. You know how long those can take for a 4?

LS: *yeah. i do.

LS: *but watch this.

(keyboard tapping)

SME-3: Wht are you doing?

LS: *shhh.

LS: *your mouth’s  too loud to be watching properly.

LS: *annnnnnnnnnnnd (extra loud keyboard tap) done. now we wait.

SME-3: For what?

LS: *you’ll see. let’s get a little further into setting up these stress tests in the meantime.

SME-3: Okay?

(chair scraping)

(silence)

(keypad beeps)

LS: *careful with that one.

SME-3: Got it.

(silence)

LS: *maybe take the waterfall weather mimic away from the hotland temperature trials. water cycel and all that.

SME-3: Okay,  _Mom_.

LS: *whatever, dude. you can be the one to explain to|why the record states the results might be dependent and therefore useless.

SME-3: Oh you wouldn’t dare.

LS: *try me.

(laughter from microphone 6490)

(announcement buzzer) (curse from microphone 6490)

Announcer: Hello, is Priority 2 Researcher 4213 there?

LS: *speaking.

Announcer: Our records show you’ve recently submitted an appeal to expedite researcher 6490′s recovery request. Is this correct? If so, under what reasoning was the appeal made?

LS: *yes, that’s correct. the researcher was assigned to a project under my direction, and according to the researcher, their performance state will be affected after prolonged time without it. since this is a priority 1 project, i need them in an ideal state of mind.

Announcer: Understood. The appeal will be either approved or rejected within 12 hours. Should it be approved, Researcher 6490 will receive the item with the following 12. Is this to your satisfaction?

LS: *yes.

Announcer: Thank you. Have a nice day.

LS: *you too.

(announcement cuts out)

SME-3: You completely didn’t have to do that for me.

LS: *probably not, but tha-

(announcement buzzer)

Announcer: Hello, is Priority 2 Researcher 4213 there?

LS: *speaking?

Announcer: Your appeal to expedite Researcher 6490′s recovery request has been approved by Royal Scientist|. The item should be ready for retrieval at the main officce in the next 10 minutes. Would you like us to locate and contact them?

LS: *nah. i can do it myself.

Announcer: Understood. Thank you, and have a nice day.

LS: *you  _two._

(announcement cuts out)

LS: *in retrospect they probably didn’t hear that one, huh.

SME-3: Did that really just happen?

LS: *voila.

SME-3: Recovery requests can take up to 4 months to be completed.

LS: *this is a great power i wield. not to be taken lightly or misused.

SME-3: Thank you so much, dude.

LS: *no problem, kiddo. just looking out for my team. if you head over to the main office now, you should get there right when it’s ready to be picked up.

SME-3: NO no no. I gotta pay you back somehow. Give me something I can pay you back with like… favorite color? Favorite whatever you want. Come on, help me help you out.

LS: *you sound like a child.

SME-3: Because I feel like a kid in a candy story my Lead Scientist has the power to push forward appeals and is nice enugh to use it frivolously this is like a dream come true!

LS: *woah okay a) i never said that and b) you realize you’ve just admitted to reworking the system on a permanent document, right?

SME-3: What?

(tapping on microphone 4213)

SME-3: …Shit.

(laughter from microphone 4213)

LS: *tell you what, buy me a burger from the mess hall and we’ll call it even.

SME-3: The  _mess hall?_  Those burgers are  _awful._

LS: *it’s an acquired taste.

SME-3: If you’ve  _acquired_  broken taste buds, maybe.

(laughter from microphone 4213)

LS: *whatever. we’re all done setting things up here anyway. let’s head out.

SME-3: Sure thing, man. Government exploitation for a horrible burger sounds like a good deal.

(laughter from microphone 4213)

(door openng and closing)

(microphone 4213 deactivated) (microphone 6490 deactivated)

**[Log End]**

 

—————————————————————————————————-

**Private Message Log 12 (Recovered)**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Typeface set - Priority 0**

 

**: I cannot stop laughing.**

S: What? What’s happening?

**: You have so many expedited recovery requests and they’re all within your research team.**

S: I swear you set this up on purpose. It’s not my fault my research team is composed of gold diggers. It’s AUtrageous.

**: Look I’m sorry but if you bring treats for one student, you gotta bring stuff for the whole class that’s just how it works.**

: It’s working very well, by the way. Everyone on your team is reporting good morale, efficient project completion rate, /reduced inaccuracy/

**: How did you reduce inaccuracy, by the way? The check said it was virtually nonexistent.**

S: The water cycle is a very useful tool, [Redacted].

**: Is this some cryptic clue to go hunting through your audio transcripts for a sub-par joke.**

S: Possibly.

**: I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less.**

**: Anyway, I can’t talk for long. I’m ironing out a few future research assignments, but I wanted to give you some good news.**

S: yes?

**: Your progress on this Priority 1 assignment is by far the most impressive numbers I’ve ever seen, and I felt something had to be done.**

**: So, I sent the stats to the big guy.**

S: The big guy?

**: KING big guy**

S: are you serious?

**: We don’t have any position openings right now, BUT**

**: Asgore and I UNANIMOUSLY agree that although you’ve only been a Priority 2 for less than a year, you will be the FIRST to know of an opening for a Priority promotion to 1.**

**: …**

**: Are you there?**

S: Yes, yes I’m here.

S: I’m

S: I’m honestly speechless. Are you serious?

**: I’m not a child, Sans. I don’t /kid/.**

**: The pun might not have been the best way to handle that, but no I’m completely serious right now.**

S: I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe you’d do this for me. I’m honored.

**: Keep in mind, we don’t know how long it’ll be until the position opens. Sorry, we would LOVE to have you as a Priority 1, but we really don’t have a hole yet.**

S: Nono! It’s fine! I absolutely understand. It’s just.

S: Wow.

S: If I stop responding, I’m not being rude, I promise. I probably just passed out.

**: Haha! I have to go now.**

**: Drink plenty of fluids!**

S: If I can remember how, I’ll try.

**[Log End]**

—————————————————————————————————

**Report Log - Experiment A3-117-2 - Audio Transcript (Recovered)  
**

**Project Priority: 1**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Name: Sans - Priority: 2**

**Entry 6**

Note: Audio Log is transcribed in accordance to playback of recording. Errors or corruptions in audio file are marked with “|”.

Original document displayed below upon request.

—-[Less]—————————————————————————————-

**Project Team  
**

**Main Overseer - Royal Scientist [Redacted] - Priority: 0**

**Lead Scientist - Sans - Priority: 2**

**Lead Mechanical Operator - [Redacted] - Priority: 4**

**Lead Safety Check - [Redacted] - Priority: 1**

**On-Project Training - Papyrus - Priority: 9**

 

**Present Team Members: Lead Scientist (ID: 4213), Lead Mechanical Operator (ID: 1472)**

**Later Additions: On-Project Training (ID: 0943).**

 

LS: *this is Lead Scientist Sans here due to an advisory request for a relook at blueprints for experiment Alpha-One-One-Seven-Mark-Two. what’s happening?

LMO: Honestly? No idea. My crew’s gone through the numbers twelve times and they keep popping up with a structurally stable answer in theory, but whenever they try to run a simulation on any of the models in any of the three sites, it always comes back “failure” within a month. The only thing left to do is for us to go over the blueprints with a fine-tooth comb.

LS: *alright. i’ll unlock the designs. what kind of failure code keeps popping up?

LMO: 40. For some reason every simulation from every crew member comes back as a 40.

LS: *sorry but i don’t really know the number codes.

LMO: A code 40 is a failure to accommodate. It basically means that there’s some key component missing from the simulation design. The magicians who run the lightshow say their simulation parameters are flawless, so that means it has to be something in the design itself. My crew’s never seen a geothermal design structure before, so I was hoping the blueprints might tell us how this thing’s supposed to work in theory so we can fix the parameters.

LS: *okay.

(prolonged silence)

LS: *i don’t… really see anything?

LMO: We HAVE to be missing something. I’ve never seen a generator design like this, and I can barely read this chicken scratch as it is. Who wrote this?

LS: *papyrus.

(choking noise from microphone 1472)

LMO: Are you serious?

LS: *hey. i know he’s a newbie, but i was there when he first came up with this design type, and theoretically the idea could create a virtually self-sufficient CORE.

LMO: Makes sense why the blueprints’ missing something though. Guy’s kind of scatterbrained.

LS: *maybe but who doesn’t get a little scatterbrained here.

LMO: True.

LS: *here. i’ll beep him. maybe we’ll catch the problem in his explanation.

LMO: Good. I’m done pouring over this gibberish.

LS: *yeah. his handwriting isn’t the best. i can’t really complain, mine’s not much better.

(short silence)

(microphone 0943 activated) (running footsteps) (door slams open) (loud curse from microphone 1473)

OST: MY BEEPER IS GOING OFF! WHAT IS THE TROUBLE!

LMO: Jeez, dude. Calm it down, you damn near gave me a heart attack.

OST: I SEE! I WILL GET THE PARAMEDICS IMMEDIATELY!

LS: *what?

OST: HE’S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!

LS: *nono. it’s fine, you just surprised him.

OST: ARE YOU SURE? I DON’T THINK I’M QUALIFIED TO PERFORM CPR SHOULD HIS HEALTH BECOME A SEVERE ISSUE

LMO: Know what? Never mind. I’m good. You already cured me.

OST: WONDERFUL! YOU HAVE AN IMPRESSIVE RECOVERY TIME!

LS: *hey, since you’re already down here, do you think you could go over these blueprints with us? we’re just trying to look for something.

OST: OH, CERTAINLY! I, PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO WALK YOU THROUGH MY DESIGNS!

(feedback from close proximity between microphones 1473 and 4213)

LMO: Is this guy joking?

LS: (Is this guy joking?) *i dunno, but he’s a riot

LMO: (*i dunno, but he’s a riot)

(feedback ends)

OST: EVERY DETAIL OF THE DESIGN WAS WORKED OUT SPECIFICALLY TO MAXIMIZE ITS POTENTIAL IN EVERY LOCATION! WITH THE INVERTED DESIGN, INSTEAD OF HAVING A MAJORITY OF THE MECHANICS BE STUCK IN THE HARSH SUB-TERRANEAN CONDITIONS, ONLY THE INJECTORS AND THE EVENTUAL PRODUCTION WELL END UP UNDER THE CRUST. THE PRODUCTION WELL LEADS INTO A SEPARATION TANK WHERE SOME OF THE WATER TURNS INTO STEAM. THE STEAM FUELS THE TURBINES, THE WASTE WATER GETS PUMPED BACK DOWN INTO THE GEOTHERMAL RESERVOIR TO BE HEATED. SINCE STEAM RISES, THE TURBINES AND GENERATORS WILL BE ABOVE THE REST OF THE GEOTHERMAL PLANT. THE STEAM, ONCE IT PASSES THROUGH THE TURBINES CONDENSES BACK INTO WATER WHICH JOINS THE WATER FROM THE SEPARATION TANK TO BE PUMPED BACK UNDERGROUND. THE GENERATORS CAN BE MANUALLY DISABLED VIA A COMPLEX AND MASTERFULLY CRAFTED PUZZLE SYSTEM CREATED BY MOI AND ARE PROTECTED VIA A LASER SYSTEM AND MANY, MANY, CONVEYOR BELTS!

LMO: That sounds pretty straightforward to me. What do you- Sans?

(thud from microphone 4213)

LS: *coolant.

LMO: What was that?

LS: *papyrus? How does steam condense into water?

(short silence) (small gasp from microphone 1473)

OST: WHEN STEAM GETS COLD ENOUGH, WATER VAPOR CONDENSES INTO WATER. WHY?

LMO: How is the steam powering the turbines in these designs supposed to condense, Papyrus?

OST: WELL, BY… UH…

(rustling of papers)

OST: OH.

LS: *the CORE you’ve designed has a sensitive location-based plan. Adding in a coolant in the midst of this structuring would either break the size parameters, drastically lower efficiency, or require frequent maintenance to ensure safe operation.

LMO: The size of the coolant tank we’d need is too big to suspend or support above the generators. The pressure on the pipes around the injection well would be too high. There’d be constant leakage problems.

LS: *that’s why it’s a code 40. these blueprints would cause a meltdown within a week. steam and boiling water bursting from pipes would be a regular occurrence.

(silence)

OST: OOPS?

LMO: That’s all you have to say? Oops? Do you know how much time we’ve wasted on these doomed-to-fail pieces of-

LS: *woah, calm dow-

LMO: My team could’ve been working on so much more stuff but instead we’ve been WASTING our time on these half-assed plans! What the heck am I supposed to tell them, Sans?? They’re besides themselves about this error!! A couple of ‘em gave up sleep trying to figure out the problem in their calculations all because this IDIOT forgot to add COOLANT??? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? And now I’m going to have to draw up COMPLETELY NEW PLANS virtually WASTING a whole year of work!!!

LS: *no one said anything about what we’re doing,|. you have to calm down.

LMO: Sans do you understand how much more overtime my crew’s gonna have-

LS: *your crew won’t have to clock in any more than they already are. i will fix this, i promise. for right now, i’m going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the research area. go take a walk or something.

(silence) (door opening and closing) (microphone 1473 deactivated)

LS: *papyrus, could you please leave too? I need to think.

OST: I-I’M SORRY

LS: *it’s alright, bro. you made a mistake, but i’ll fix it. thank you for your time.

(inhale from microphone 0943)

(silence)

(door opening and closing)

(microphone 0943 deactivated)

(sigh from microphone 4213) (chair scraping) (keyboard tapping)

(keyboard taps and silence for 4.7 hours)

(sigh from microphone 4213) (chair scraping)

(door opening and closing)

(microphone 4213 deactivated)

**[Log Eng]**

 

—————————————————————————————————-

**Message Log 1 (Recovered)  
**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Typeface set - Priority 2**

S: Papyrus?

**P: What is this?**

S: The messenger?

**P: OH! SO THIS IS THE MESSAGING APPLICATION I’VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT!**

S: yeah…

S: I’m really tired, so I’m gonna make this brief.

S: I wanted to let you know that i fixed the blueprint thing.

**P: YOU DID? HOW?**

S: If we build the CORE at the site in hotland

S: and have people in snowdin send ice cubes along the river,

S: the ice will melt enough along its route that we can take it on a conveyor belt and dump it into the generator, acting as a coolant.

S: it’ll add more water to the system, but if we ship out an equal amount of water in an auxillary pipe to be safely reintroduced into the ecosystem, it should balance it out.

**P: AMAZING! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS?**

S: hours and hours of work.

**P: I CAN NOT TELL YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU!**

S: i would hold up with the thanks for now. we’re not out of the woods quite yet.

S: i’ll put it on-record as your solution.

S: and we can tell the LMO that too, so they can spread it around.

**[Typeface Override - Priority 0][A PRIORITY 0 MODERATOR IS NOW PRESENT]**

S: what?

**:I apologize, Sans, for the intrusion on your conversation.**

**P: OH, UH, HELLO, [REDACTED].**

**: Papyrus, I’m extremely disappointed in what I’m reading.**

**: Not only did you make a severe design flaw in the blueprints, but you were also about to allow Sans to fix it and cover it up for you.**

**: You understand this violates this terms of your probation, correct?**

**P: YES**

**P: I UNDERSTAND**

**: Visit my office immediately.**

**P: YES, SIR**

**: Good.**

**[Priority 9 - PAPYRUS - booted from chat]**

**: I’m sorry you had to deal with him, Sans.**

S: Uh, it’s alright. I’m used to handling my team.

S: No offense, but, uh, how are you here?

**: As a Priority 0 I have authorization to moderate messages. You never message other people, so I wanted to see if everything is alright.**

**: I know you’re very helpful for your team, but you still shouldn’t have had to do that. I’ll deal with it myself.**

S: Are you going to fire him?

**: Honestly? Probably not. I’ll have to give him one-on-one training if I keep him, but I don’t think I have the heart to let him go.**

S: Ah.

**: I don’t know if this is a bad time now, but I have news.**

S: ?

**: There was an espionage incident among some of the high priorities. A ring of it, actually.**

S: Oh no. Is everything alright?

**: If they took anything, it’s Papyrus’s faulty plans. Everything is good now.**

**: Better even.**

**: Because a Priority 1 position’s finally opened!**

**: I can’t conduct your interview too early, or it might seem like I’m not giving anyone else a chance.**

**: I expect you bright and early in my office…**

**: two weeks from now!**

S: I cannot tell you how excited I am right now.

S: I’m shaking.

**: I have to go. I’m expecting company shortly.**

**: Have a wonderful evening!**

S: Thanks! You too!

S: Try not to be too rough on him. He’s a bit scattered but he means well.

**[Log End]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exceptionally sorry that I didn't get the chapter posted until today. I had a lot more on my plate yesterday than I anticipated. I hope y'all like this chapter! Have a happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it. If not, have an exceptional day)!!!

**Priority Promotion Interview  - Audio Transcript (Recovered)  
**

**Conductor: Royal Scientist [Redacted]**

**Employee Under Consideration: Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Location: Office of the Royal Scientist**

**Present Parties: Royal Scientist (ID: -000), Priority 2 Researcher Sans (ID: 4213)**

(microphone 4213 activated)

(buzzer)

RS: Sans! Come in! Come in!

(door opening and closing)

RS: How are you doing today? I hope this doesn’t bite too much into your work time. I know how much being on schedule means to you.

P2RS: *it’s no problem, sir. the stress tests are finishing up today, and the team said if I so much as stepped foot into the lab, they were gonna send me to my room.

RS: Aren’t you a little old to be grounded?

P2RS: *that’s what i said. i still think you assigned crazy people to my team on purpose.

RS: Everyone here’s crazy. That’s why we live in Hotland.

(chuckling from microphone 4213)

RS: Alright, that’s enough of that. Let’s have a seat and get the formalities through.

P2RS: *sure thing.

(chair scraping)

RS: Alright, now. Why do you think you’d make a good Priority 1?

(snort from microphone 4213)

RS: Shut up, I didn’t pick the questions. Just answer it.

P2RS: *uh… let’s see… i have an effective team building strategy composed of bribing workers with expedite requests so they’ll do their job with less whining.

(laughter from microphone -000)

P2RS: *i’m the fastest promoting researcher this place has ever had, meaning i’ve had less time to be corrupt by the system. i’m still cynical, mind you, there’s just fewer things behind it than blind bitterness.

(laughter from microphone -000)

P2RS: *my projects are always ahead of schedule because i forgo sleep for the sake of progress. oh, by the way, just a heads up, if i pass out, that’s normal. just dump me on a keyboard and i’ll be good to go.

RS: ALRIGHT! Alright please I just need something I can actually write down.

(put-upon sigh from microphone 4213)

P2RS: Real stickler for details up in Priority 0, huh? Alright. I make great research time due to my efficient work ethic and effective team skills. How’s that?

RS: Perfect. Just (loud groan from microphone -000) I can already tell this is gonna be the hardest interview of my life. Why did I tell you it was guaranteed?

P2RS: *because you’re too nice for your own good?

RS: I don’t know about that, but if you say so. What are a few of your weaknesses?

P2RS: *oh gosh what ISN’T a weakness of mine? my gun-based attack only deals one damage at a time, my defense is practically nonexistent, so one wrong bop on the head and i’m fairy dust-

RS: As a researcher, you egghead.

P2RS: *dang you should’ve said that from the start. now you know my weakness.

RS: Darn.

P2RS: *as a researcher i micromanage. a lot.

RS: A real answer? Are you losing your edge?

P2RS: *on the contrary. i’m edgier than ever before. i have infinite edges.

RS: An object with infinite edges is a sphere.

P2RS: *hey. i’m big-boned.

(groan from microphone -000) (laughter from microphone 4213)

RS: Do you have any commitments outside of the workplace which might hinder your performance?

P2RS: *what do you mean?

RS: Well like do you have fami-

P2RS: *no, like. what do you mean “outside the workplace”? (groan from microphone -000) is that the name of some new restaurant or something?

RS: Let’s just move on. (snickering from microphone 4213) Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, smart alek. Where do you see yourself in five years?

(short silence)

P2RS: *doing science.

RS: That’s a lot less creative than your other replies.

P2RS: *a guy’s gotta have a bad idea every once in a while.

RS: I suppose. Are you sure there’s no story there?

P2RS: *nah. i’m just not very good at looking at the future. the past and present is what interests me.

RS: Hm. Interesting.

(keyboard tapping)

RS: Now, here’s the real kicker. You sure you’re ready for this, Sans?

P2RS: As ready as an armless monster.

(laughter from microphone -000)

RS: Why do you want to be a Priority 1?

(extended silence)

P2RS: *you were not kidding about that being a doozy.

RS: Take your time. There are no wrong answers here.

P2RS: *it’s not that i don’t know why. i’m just thinking of how to phrase it.

(silence)

P2RS: *i’ve always loved science. figuring out the universe and learning how the world works has always appealed to me.

(short silence)

P2RS: *as a Priority 1, i’ll be allowed to propose possible topics of research, right?

RS: If you have a reasonable research structure with an interesting, unique topic of discovery, you can elect it as a future research subject, yes.

P2RS: *…

P2RS: *when i was younger, i had these big dreams for what i would be when i grew up. my brother and i would talk for hours about our future. we had it all planned out how we’d work each other into our lives.

RS: Brother? You don’t have any family listed in your file. Where is your brother now?

(silence)

RS: I apologize. That question was completely unprofessional for an interview. Let’s-

P2RS: *it’s alright. we were… separated. i don’t know where he is now.

RS: I’m… sorry to hear that. If I may ask, how does this factor into your wanting to propose research subjects?

P2RS: *i’ve planned out a few guidelines since the incident which, should they work, could help me find him.

(silence)

P2RS: *heh. guess i ruined the mood with that one.

(short silence)

RS: You know, Sans, how many researchers I have here?

P2RS: *uh… a thousand? i really don’t know.

RS: Yeah. Me neither.

(short silence) (snicker from -000) (laughter)

P2RS: (mingled with laughter) *i thought you were about to say something serious. i was so sure.

RS: I was, but then I thought about it and that was not the best way to start. Here’s take 2.

RS: Sans, have you noticed that I’ve been pushing you towards the promotion?

P2RS: *i guess. why?

RS: Do you know why I keep pushing you forward faster than any other researcher here?

P2RS: *not… especially. why?

RS: You have so much potential for great things, Sans. Your dedication, resolve, intelligence, compassion for others, it’s the kind of recipe the old Queen –wherever she may be– would brag about finding and share with as many people as possible. In fact, if I’m telling the truth, you remind me a lot of myself.

(short silence)

RS: I know you’ll find your brother some day, Sans. You’re the closest bet to the answer than anyone else here.

P2RS: *thank you,|. you have no idea how much that means to me.

RS: You’d be surprised. You’re not the only person who’s lost something here.

(silence)

RS: Well! (clap from microphone -000) that’s all the questions I have for you. Unless you’re wondering about anything?

P2RS: *nope. i’m good.

RS: In that case, thank you for your time, Sans. It’s been a pleasure. We’ll contact you soon with our decision.

(chair scraping)

P2RS: *thank you for your consideration. i’m looking forward to working with you.

(door opening)

P2RS: *you wanna go grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria?

RS: Well if it’s just one bite I don’t wanna make the whole trip down there.

(laughter from microphone 4213)

RS: But I guess if you’re that desperate for company. Not the cafeteria though. Their fries are awful. I know this one guy in Snowdin, he makes the-

(laughter from microphone 4213)

P2RS: *hurry up already. i’m so hungry you can see my skeleton.

RS: Wow. I sat through all your jokes and you interrupt mine for another half-baked one. Rude.

P2RS: *i’m grouchy when i’m hungry.

(laughter from microphone -000)

RS: Let me grab my notebook and I’ll be right there.

(drawer opening) (drawer closing)

P2RS: *i do not know how you write in that torn up thing.

RS: I’ve found that with perseverance and a permanent marker you can write on practically anything.

(laughter from microphone 4213) (door closing) (microphone 4213 deactivated) (microphone -000 deactivated)

**[Log End]**

 

—————————————————————————————————

**Personal Log SR - 4109-1 (Recovered)**

**Priority 1 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

It feels like I’m dreaming. They handed me the temporary sticker for my I.D. and led me to my new room. There’s such a dramatic difference between the old odd dorms and this one. The desk is made of wood here. I don’t know why that’s getting to me the most. The desks in the other rooms were made of glass since all the lava nearby made glass production easy, but this is real wood shipped all the way from Snowdin. It’s surreal.

I can’t get ahead of myself, though. I have to focus on the CORE for now. This is a big project, and I won’t ruin this chance just because I lost focus the moment I got close.

Papyrus lives in this odd dorm. I ran into him at the communal mess. After the usual “Brother!” and crushing hug he told me his one-on-one with the Doc starts Monday. His eye sockets glowed with how excited he was. I’d be excited too if I got to work with [Redacted] on a daily basis. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little jealous.

He was also very sorry he’d forgotten coolant on the plans, but I made sure he knew it was no big deal. I had to keep letting him know it wasn’t a big deal, but on the fifth repeat I think he finally got that I really wasn’t mad.

He’s such a softie, it’s really refreshing to find someone that genuinely nice. He doesn’t really remind me of Lesser Dog anymore. He still reminds me of something, but I can’t really place what. It’ll come to me. [Redacted] promised me that he'd go easy on Papyrus. He’s got a good heart.

**[Log End]**

 

—————————————————————————————————-

**Report Log - Experiment A3-117-3 (Recovered)**

**Project Priority: 1**

**Date:  [Redacted]**

**Submitter: Sans - Priority: 1**

**Entry 83**

Note: This experiment marks the final required recreation of an experiment before the credibility of the initial conclusion becomes valid. If successful, the Lead Scientist is at liberty to suggest the project’s next course of action.

Original document displayed below upon request.

—-[Less]—————————————————————————————-

**Project Team**

**Main Overseer - Royal Scientist [Redacted] - Priority: 0**

**Lead Scientist - Sans - Priority: 1**

**Lead Mechanical Operator - [Redacted] - Priority: 4**

**Lead Safety Check - [Redacted] - Priority: 1**

Summary: This experiment attempts to recreate the results of Experiment A3-117-3’s final field test.

Goal: By recreating the results the required amount, we hope to establish a precise base from which future action can be proposed.

Experiment: Working models 1-3 built from the three scale model designs with the most potential for success will be randomly selected to be placed in three different area recreations of the designated CORE site. The durability and energy output of the working models will be plotted along a time graph to demonstrate the effects of the environment on the CORE. The working models will not be tampered with once placed in the area recreations. Durability, for the sake of this experiment, is defined as the percent chance the model will continue to work without need for repairs. It is important to note that the size of the scale models means that degradation is escalated. The data labeled “time” will be adjusted to accurately represent the real-time meaning for a full-scale CORE.

Data:

 

Results: Working Model 1, while showing phenomenal results at the start, begins degrading at an accelerated and alarming rate past the 10 week (2.5 month) mark. Working Model 2 shows a slow, linear degradation rate from the start and maintains a high durability all throughout the trial period. Working model 3 also shows a rapidly decreasing durability amount until week 12 (3 months) where it stabilizes into an elongated, linear rate of decrease.

Conclusion: Working Model 2 proves the most predictable and stable model of the 3.

Additional Notes: As this experiment marks the final successful required recreation of these results, the Lead Scientist can safely propose Working Model 2 as the official model for the CORE generator.

Suggested Course of Action: Initiate Construction phase for CORE Project A3-117 using Blueprint Design P-48.

Overseer Notes: Wonderful. I expected nothing less. Suggested Course of Action accepted. Congratulations, team. I look forward to more work from you in the future.

**[Log End]**

 

—————————————————————————————————-

**Personal Log SR - 4109-6 (Recovered)**

**Priority 1 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

Construction for the CORE begins tomorrow. To celebrate the team’s good work, [Redacted] threw a huge party. Catered by Grillby, of course. It got a little crazy for my tastes, but everyone had a really good time.

[Redacted] had the foresight to take a group picture before the party began. We had to take it five times because Grillby was too close to the camera and it kept throwing a glare over the whole thing.

During the cleanup, [Redacted] told me he’d message me soon about my research proposition. I almost dropped the glasses I was holding.

I’m so close to being done with all this. I can hardly write now with how much I’m shaking. I’m so excited.

**[Log End]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!
> 
> I hate to do this to y'all so shortly after I said it'd update every Wednesday, but midterms are coming up, and I need to get ready for that. So updates for this might end up being delayed as a result. In addition, I have a lot of other projects I really should focus on before this. Thank you for understanding.

**Private Message Log 47 (Recovered)  
**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Typeface Set - Priority 0**

**: Alright, I have a cup of caffeine and migraine medication. Go.**

S: wow. i should be offended, but i’m too worried about the affects an entire cup of pure caffeine will have on your health.

S: and if not your health, then the cleanliness of your desk as you keep trying to drink it.

S: remember not to get anything on your meds. be sure not to s/pill/.

**: Bottoms up.**

S: i think my favorite part of this friendship is that it started with you welcoming puns with open arms and as it progressed you slowly began to despise them.

S: it’s hilarious.

**: That is the cruelest thing I’ve ever heard.**

**: I extended an olive branch to you.**

S: they’re just puns. yolive.

**: I… what?**

S: read it out loud slowly

**: I hate you.**

S: sounds like the perfect time to propose a research project.

**: Definitely a more ideal time now with provisions than some other time unprepared.**

**: Speaking of, what exactly is the big design?**

S: it’s kind of a doozy. I hope you don’t mind walls of text.

**: I read them every day, at least this one sounds intriguing.**

S: all throughout the Underground, have you noticed areas where the concentration of magic levels spike unaccountably? there are quite a few.

**: Like where?**

S: to name a few of many, there’s one outside the research facility, near the entrance to snowdin, outside of gerson’s shop, and practically everywhere where there’s some sort of mousehole.

**: I may have noticed them, yes.**

S: i have reason to believe that the magic found in these areas aren’t magic casted by any monster, but instead is the product of something i’ve scientifically labeled “time-space shenanigans”.

**: Time-Space shenanigans.**

S: yes, that’s what i just said. i know it’s a little hard to take in. i can go slower if it would help.

**: No, Sans. This speed will be fine. I’m just trying to figure out how in the hell you came to be hired here.**

S: i’m a very serious scientist, sir. i have the science-based puns to prove it.

**: Oh lord no, no credentials necessary. Please go on with your proposal.**

S: right. your loss, but as you wish.

S: i believe that if i can discover the nature of these “time-space shenanigans”, then i can come to harness them.

**: Meaning?**

S: okay this is the part where i have to make sure you trust that i’m not joking

**: I don’t know, Sans. I can’t tell if you can ever truly stop joking.**

S: i’m being 100% serious here.

S: but i believe that if i can harness these areas and harness the residual time-space shenanigan’s magical energy, i can create a machine which may travel through time.

**: …**

**: I will admit that this is a tad far-fetched.**

S: i have the theoretics, both physical and mathematic, all worked out if you don’t believe me.

**: I believe you, Sans. Were it from anyone else I’d order a non-negotiable paid vacation to clear their head, but I believe you when you say you think you can do this.**

**: I’m required to ask this, but why should we set aside funds for this project? How will this help monsters?**

S: if i’m successful, it’s possible that we could keep the first human-monster war from ever happening. or, if not stop the war completely, we could prevent the sealing of the barrier. we could keep monsters from being trapped underground.

**: I… I will admit.**

**: The prospect of it is reason enough to accept the research**

**: But before I do that, I have to ask**

**: You said in your interview that this big project would help you find your brother.**

**: I’m just not understanding how this would aid in your search.**

**: Or why you wouldn’t have a plan that sounds more plausible, if I may be so blunt.**

S: well

S: i would love to have a more reasonable way to find my brother

S: there’s only a couple of problems there.

S: for one thing, i… can’t actually remember much about /anything/ having to do with my past

S: even my brother.

S: his name, how old he was when we were separated, a lot of things are just…

S: blurry.

S: i can remember what he was like,

S: and i remember that he existed

S: but everything else is just…

S: gone.

**: I’m… sorry to hear that.**

S: the other thing is that

S: i’m not quite certain that he /is/ in the underground.

**: What do you mean?**

S: i don’t remember a lot of things from my past, but i feel like maybe the place where i last saw him was very...

S: different than the rest of the underground

S: the only thing i remember with any concrete clarity is the date when we were separated.

S: i can’t figure out why that’s the only thing i know for sure, but it is. that’s probably why i’ve been so focused on dates.

**: I apologize, I just can’t fathom… /how/ would you and your brother not be in the Underground?**

S: i actually have no idea.

S: my working theory is that maybe a few monsters were able to hide aboveground during the sealing of the barrier, and as long as they kept a low profile they were able to stay on the surface.

S: there’s understandably not a lot written on what monsters did during the war

**: Let me stop you there for a second.**

**: So the way you intend to find your brother with this device is… how, exactly?**

S: theoretically, the machine would follow the user along their timeline. so if, for example, i traveled to a time where i was aboveground, it would appear aboveground around a town-length’s radius of where i would’ve been.

S: if this ends up being how it works, i would travel to the day before we were separated and either prevent our separation or swap places when my younger self leaves.

**: Why the wildly different plans?**

S: it depends on how similar we look, i suppose. time’s probably changed how i look by a lot.

**: Ah. And what if it doesn’t move to your location?**

S: i’d travel to before the barrier was sealed, leave the underground with the machine, then use the leftover charge in the machine to continue with my plan. i can’t precisely recall the /place/ we were separated at, though. so if i can’t find him, i’ll keep the barrier from ever happening and ensure that if we /are/ separated, it’ll be easy to find each other again.

S: i plan to keep the barrier from ever happening both ways, of course. i just have no idea how that would affect my brother and my timeline. the machine is designed to protect everyone in the carriage from the effects of changes like that, so ideally i would find my brother and we would both keep the barrier from happening together.

**: I love it.**

**: I love everything about this plan.**

**: Of course you’ll have to fill out some handwritten paperwork and we’ll have to iron out a few more details in person, but I am absolutely, 100% with you on this.**

S: really? you don’t think it’s crazy?

**: Don’t get me wrong, it sounds like the back cover of a Science Fiction novel, but I absolutely love everything about it.**

**: It’s gonna be hard getting King Big Guy’s approval**

**: But I don’t care how many hoops I’ll have to jump through, I’ll do it.**

**: I’ll be honest, my work when it comes to the barrier has hit a bit of a dead end.**

**: that’s why I moved the CORE project up to Priority 1. I couldn’t think of a way out, so I figured I might as well make our time here as comfy as possible.**

**: but this is perfect because even if your machine doesn’t exactly take off, it makes for an excellent jumping off point to go back into that line of research.**

**: I’ll schedule you into the earliest time slot I have available.**

**: Oh shoot, sorry to cut this thing short, but I have to run. Just got beeped.**

**: I’ll talk to you later!**

S: you too! thank you! i’ll see ya!

 

**[Log End]**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Personal Log SR - 4109-6 (Recovered)**

**Priority 1 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

Not much to report today. Went to Grillby’s again. I think the bartender there’s memorized my order. Whenever he sees me he always brings out a burger and a tray of fries for [Redacted]. I’m getting close to three bottles of ketchup.

Unfortunately, as I was making my way out I accidentally bumped into [Redacted]. Fries and ketchup went everywhere. Poor thing couldn’t stop stuttering apologies even though it was really my fault. Grillby must have felt bad. He brought me another order of fries on the house with a ton of ketchup already piled on.

I guess she was embarrassed. She ran out before she even recognized me.

Oh well. I don’t know when I’ll see her since I don’t live in the even dorms anymore, but we’ll get a good laugh out of it next time I see her.

**[Log End]**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Official Research Proposal Follow-up - Audio Transcript (Recovered)**

**Conductor: Royal Scientist [Redacted]**

**Proposed by: Sans (IDL 4109)**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Location: Office of the Royal Scientist**

 

**Present Parties: Royal Scientist (ID: -000), Priority 1 Researcher Sans (ID: 4109)**

**Later Additions: Priority 4 Researcher [Redacted] (ID: 0447)**

**[Priority 0 Override on ID: 4109 Designation. Input Change - “P1RS” to “Sans”]**

 

(microphone 4109 activated) (multiple knocks on door)

RS: You know I don’t lock that door!

Sans: *i’ve gotta be invited in. like a vampire.

RS: Why??

Sans: *you’ll  _see_  when you  _invite me in_.

RS: I don’t know, Sans. I’m not sure I want to invite you in with that atti- (laughter from microphone 4109) (door opens)

Sans: *i brought you fries you ungrateful femur.

RS: What does this have to do with vampirism?

Sans: *i used my employee account to get them. i’m slowly bleeding this company dry one side-order at a time.

(dramatic gasp from microphone -000)

RS: If you keep up this… this FRIVOLOUS spending of company resources, Big Guy’s going to cut us off. I’m not above throwing you under the bus should it save our budget.

Sans: *ouch. that’s brutal. here i was thinking we were friends and you just turn around and stab me right in the back.

RS: Just give me the fries and sit down you drama queen.

Sans: *wow. you don’t even care.

RS: Not if it means I can continue affording research projects. Which, speaking of…

(laughter from microphone 4109)

Sans: *smooth. alright what do we have to talk about.

RS: First we have to wait for my specialist.

Sans: *specialist?

RS: She’s skilled with things such as cutting frivolities off projects, perfecting blueprints, etcetera. She just got back from some essential field test set-up in Snowdin, so I asked her to come and help sketch out your designs.

Sans: *nice. what’s the name?

RS: |. Do you know her?

Sans: *oh yeah! she was my mentor when i first started here. we’re good friends.

RS: No kidding! Huh, small world.

Sans: *you’re telling me. i ran into her just the other day at grillbys. literally. she stuttered an apology and ran off.

RS: Yeah, we’re working on her confidence problem

(microphone 0447 activated)

(buzzer sounds)

RS: There she is now. Come in!

(door opens and closes)

P4R: H-hello, sir! Hi, Sans!

Sans: *hey,|! thanks for helping us out with the sketch phase.

P4R: No p-problem! H-h-happy to help!

(laughter from microphone 4109)

P4R: W-what? What is it, Sans?

Sans: *you really didn’t recognize me at grillbys did you?

P4R: U-um, I’m afraid I don’t understand…

Sans: *don’t you remember? i ran into you as you were coming in grillby’s and ketchup got everywhere?

P4R: Uh, I… I-I didn’t go to Grillby’s. I don’t really like how greasy the food is there. Are you thinking of someone else?

Sans: *wh- no? unless you’ve got a sister or somethi-

RS: Sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid we’re on a rather tight schedule here since I’ve got to meet King Big Guy later today.

P4R: O-oh, right! The blueprints! Sorry! W-w-what are we talking here?

RS: Sans has the papers I believe. Sans?

(sliding papers)

Sans: *uh, yeah. here are some copies for you. the necessary structures and optional accessories should all be there.

P4R: Thank you, and the, uh, f-function of the device?

RS: I’m going to have to stop you there,|. Technically that information’s classified for now.

P4R: ...I-Is this another unapproved one?

RS: There’s no right answer because one’s a lie but the other’s the truth.

(sigh from microphone 0447) (snicker from microphone 4109)

P4R: Got it. I’ll, uh, f-finish sketching blueprints by the end of the week.

RS: Thank you! You’re the best!

P4R: Y-yes you’ve told me a-as much. I’ll, uh, b-be on my way then. I don’t want to get wrapped up in any more, uh, drama around here.

(laughter from microphone -000)

P4R:  N-n-nice to see you, Sans! Goodbye,|!

Sans: *g’bye.

RS: I’ll see you!

(door opening and closing) (microphone 0447 deactivated)

Sans: *that was weird. what was that about?

RS: Hmm? What do you mean?

Sans: *i  _know_  i saw her.

RS: Looks can be deceiving, Sans. Trust me.

Sans: *also i thought she was on the project, why’d you send her away?

RS: Oh! She’s not on your team, she’s just helping iron out the details!

Sans: *oh.

Sans: *who will i be working with then?

RS: ...hang on just a moment, will you, Sans?

Sans: *uh, sure. what’s up?

RS: I just have to check something quickly.

(call signal)

(announcement buzzer)

Announcer: You called, sir?

RS: I’ve got some classified details to discuss, so I need you to jam all outgoing messages if that’s alright. just for a little while.

Announcer: Of course, sir. Will that be all?

RS: Yes. Thank you,|! You’re a dear!

Announcer: I do try, sir. Have a nice day.

RS: You too!

(announcement cut-off)

Sans: *|? what’s going on?

RS: Sans, your project is going to be a solo job. You will be the only researcher on it thus far.

Sans: *what? is that even allowed?

RS: Well, I’m doing it whether it’s allowed or not, so there’s no real point asking.

Sans: *but… why? it’s going to take much longer if i’m the only researcher working on it.

RS: I… suppose there’s something I need to tell you. It has to do with your friend.

Sans: *uh… okay?

RS: It’s kind of a long story. Do you mind?

Sans: *of course not. what’s up?

(deep breath from microphone -000)

RS: When a position as royal scientist opened up, many different researchers in the Underground leapt at the chance. Science was much more… competitive back then. The game consisted of a lot of foul play. In fact, one of the most common tactics was to hire researchers under competitors to steal any findings they made. I learned very quickly to keep any progress under high security, hence the priority system today being what it is.

RS: Asgore made the rules very simple. The person whose project most improved life for monsters, as judged by Asgore, would receive the title. Most scientists worked on things to improve life in the Underground, I aimed for something a little more… idealistic.

RS: It’s always been my top priority to find ways to be free of the barrier, even before it technically became my job. As part of my research, I naturally had to study the human souls we’d collected. There were only four at the time. I remember them like the back of my hand: Purple, Blue, Aqua, and Orange.

RS: Anyway, as I was studying them, I found something peculiar. A human soul has a rather… sticky effect on other souls. You see, when two human beings form a bond, their souls begin to rub off on each other. They pick up habits and beliefs, and in the strongest cases, a soul’s entire purpose can be shifted due to these changes.

Sans: *...purpose?

RS: Every soul, both monster and human, has an innate drive, a trait which pervades their every action. Human souls are much stronger, so their different drives are much more apparent than can be found in the average monster soul, hence why monster souls appear gray but human souls seem colored. If I remember correctly, the purple one was driven by perseverance. Blue, integrity; Aqua, patience, and orange was bravery.

RS: It’s rather fascinating, actually, how similar human and monster souls are, save for the strength and composition. Monster souls are much more viable to change, but the rules for both sets of souls bear striking similarities. These similarities caught my attention, and as I searched within the souls, I discovered that they carried… I’m not quite sure how to explain them, they were almost like...  _globs_  of other souls’ colors within them. These globs changed the way these souls acted, reacted, even  _thought_.

RS: I want to explain here that my research had fallen rather behind at this point. I was the only researcher still in the question phase, and I had to catch up. I switched tactics.

RS: I began looking into the nature of a monster soul. It was difficult, of course, because our souls don’t last long after death, but I’m a rather… perceptive person, and I found ways to search the souls of living beings. I was astonished at how easily two monsters whom had never met before could change the other’s soul. It got me thinking.

RS: The biggest problem with progress in the Underground was the fact that scientists were forcing each other to take backwards steps. Progress can’t be made if everyone tries to walk on each other to get there. So I began to think, what would be more helpful to the Underground than for all of this fighting amongst scientists to simply… end? So we could focus on the Work instead of the Rivalry.

RS: I needed as many volunteers as possible to conduct my experiment. I didn’t just put up posters and let people trickle in. No, I gave incentives to all those who volunteered, I went around campaigning for this project, I invited all of my competitors  _and_  their employees to participate, and so much more to get as many people to sign up as possible. It was rather successful. I gained about 1,500 participants I believe. I don’t really remember the exact number now.

RS: These people were first given a written survey to assess their reasons for participation, motivations, loyalty to my project, and their future plans for a career in science. When they finished that, they were told that I was conducting experiments about the recreation of souls. In short, cloning.

RS: What they weren’t told was that I  _wasn’t_  simply cloning their soul. You see, if I cloned their exact same soul, these monsters would be just like the original in every way. Nothing would change. So I participated too but in a slightly different sense. I recreated my own soul and then, while the growing soul was in its development phase, I took globs of it and attached it to the growing volunteers’ souls. As their souls grew, my soul evolved inside them as well, and when the souls had reached the age where time’s effect on them standardized, I released them into the air for the first time so their body would form and gave them the same quiz I gave at the beginning of the experiment.

RS: Every clone, and I mean  _every_  clone, reported the purpose for cooperation being more inclined for the sake of science itself. They reported a much higher chance to participate in the future to help with furthering my experiments, and there was an extreme increase in sense of loyalty to me. I suppose there was some subconscious paternal effect my soul fragments created in them. Under the question of whether or not they would like a job with me should a position to open up, all of them said yes.

RS: I told the clones that as per our agreement, they would be given living quarters here until the end of the contest. I had long since sent the original participants of the experiment back home with their prizes, so there was no chance of any contact between the clones and the original monsters. I showed my project to Asgore shortly after its completion and he was so impressed with my, to quote, “out of the box thinking” and “problem solving” that he named me the royal scientist.

RS: Nearly every researcher under me is not actually the original copy of the soul, but a clone integrated with my soul.  _This_  is why the|that was in my office a few moments ago didn’t remember the encounter at Grillby’s. That undoubtedly happened with the real soul. I believe her name was Alphys.

Sans: *wait… so,  _everyone_  here is a clone?

RS: Not everyone. YOU are an original if that’s what you’re worried about, and there is one other researcher whom owns the one and only form of their soul.

Sans: *but… i thought i got the job because of an espionage incident? if… if your experiment eradicated that kind of thing...

RS: Unfortunately, that was a cover-up. I was too lax while checking the area noted on a Leave of Absence request and a clone caught sight of the original copy. I had to scrub their memories, all their friends’ memories, the original monster had to be brought in to see Asgore for a quick memory lapse. It was a whole mess.

(silence)

RS: I understand if you wish to leave because of this. I suppose this is rather shocking.

Sans: *leave? no! no, absolutely not. it… is a lot to take in, and i… i’m admittedly going to have to get used to it, but… it is how it is, right? you’re my friend,|. i trust you, and if…  _this_ is how you made it to where you are i support it all the way.

RS: (exhale from microphone -000) That’s a relief to hear. I was worried you’d quit!

Sans: *quit? heh. i don’t think i could quit even if this got to me. that’s a lot of work to throw away for something that happened so long ago.

RS: So long ago? How old do you think I am?

Sans: *for the sake of our friendship, i think it’s better if i don’t say anything.

RS: Oh, come on!

Sans: *there were four souls when you were in the  _running_  for royal scientist. the earliest i remember there were  _five_  souls, and the sixth soul was collected shortly after that. you’re not exactly in your roaring twenties.

RS: Oh no, Sans. Don’t flatter yourself. The collection of the sixth soul was  _much_  closer to the fifth’s collection than you’d think. In fa-

(call chime)

RS: Oh shoot. I better get that.

(call signal)

(announcement buzzer)

Announcer: I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but your next appointment has arrived. Should I ask him to stand-by?

RS: Oh wow, I’ve been talking for much longer than I’d expected. Can we finish the technical stuff some other time?

Sans: *sure. i don’t have any projects on stand-by, i’m free whenever.

RS: Great, I’ll have|pencil you in as soon as possible. You can send him in,|, we’re just finishing up!

Announcer: As you wish, sir. Have a nice day!

RS: You too!

(announcement cut-off) (chair scraping)

Sans: *i’ll see ya,|.

RS: You too, Sans, and remember! Mum’s the word!

Sans: *right, right. yes,  _mum_.

(door opening and quickly closing) (thud on door) (laughter from microphone 4109)

(microphone 4109 deactivated)

 

**[Log End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That was a lot of exposition. I sure hope nothing happens in the future in which all this is going to come into play somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! This is where the REAL story starts!
> 
> I know I said there'd be a delay, but NOW the hiatus begins because I was too excited about this chapter to not write it! Don't worry, the hiatus won't last any longer than a month. I promise!
> 
> I'm trying to figure out how to color the text, but I don't know if it's working :/
> 
> Hey, any suggestions for tags based off this chapter? Leave a comment below! I'll update them tomorrow.

**Personal Log SR - 4109-6 (Recovered)**

**Priority 1 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

 

I gained official project approval today, so I can finally get started. Since I’ll mostly work outside the facility, [Redacted] game me something called a “work visa” which lets me leave without an approved Leave of Absence. I didn’t even know we had something like that.

My research schedule has been set up for a while, so now that I can actually work, I scouted a few of the spots where It’ll be easiest to run some experiments. I’ve got all the Hotland spots and a few of the Waterfall. I’m scouting Snowdin tomorrow.

Everything seems so different now that I know how [Redacted] became the Royal Scientist. Everyone I see on the outside, I start to wonder…

Well. Anyway.

I saw Alphys again. She remembered the incident at Grillby’s. It was… weird introducing myself to the same face I’ve already been friends with for so long. She felt really bad about running into me that night, but I think I was able to get through to her that it was really alright.

The way she acted reminded me of [Redacted]’s stories from when she first started here and didn’t know a lot of people. I gave Alphys my mailing address. Well, I tried. She was shocked that I still used mail, so she said to come to her place on Saturday to pick up a gift for being so cool about the Grillby’s thing. I wonder who she’s been hanging out with, since me not screaming at her is being “so cool” about something.

She’s so sweet. Just like [Redacted].

I think I’m going to try and avoid people when I leave the facility from now on.

 

**[Log End]**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Progress. (Recovered)**

**Private Log GRS - 000**

**Date: [Redacted]**

 

Experiment 4109 has progressed from its critical stage. All pieces are set. I will have to prepare; there won’t be much time before its status becomes volatile. If my calculations are correct, it will collide with Experiment 0943 on [Date Redacted].

Best case scenario: 4109 is persuaded. Cooperation maintains. Probability: extremely unlikely.

Worst case scenario: Eradication of 4109. Probability: unlikely.

Most likely scenario given previous actions: Persuasion due to results of 0943 accompanied by resentment.

  * Possible complications: attempted acts of retaliation, verbal communication of confidential details
    * Preventative measures: continue monitoring message logs, redirect audio log transcripts from microphone 0943 to office for monitoring. See Asgore about overriding privacy settings on private logs as well. Archived logs should be no issue, but would make for a good door-in-the-face argument. Reminder of stat difference: demonstrate if necessary.



Points for Experiment 4109 Volatile Stage

  * nature of transition (self as example)
  * composition
  * origin
  * danger
  * solutions
  * nature of 0943
  * motives (if prompted)



Until [Date Redacted] I will continue to monitor Experiment’s progress.

Experiment 0447 returned from memory scrub. Note to self: increase restrictions on Leave of Absence request.

On that note, 4109 was given a work visa.

  * Pros of Validity: Easier research, improved efficiency, sense of freedom which might buy time and cooperation.


  * Cons of Validity: Increased vulnerability.



Results inconclusive. Visa to continue validity.

The time has nearly come. My hard work is finally about to pay off. I will rip my loss back from the cold, harsh hands of time if it kills me.

I think, in another time, 4109 would have liked that. Karma is nature’s justice after all.

 

**[Log End]**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personal Log SR - 4109-19 (Recovered)**

**Priority 1 Scientist - Sans**

**Date: [Redacted]**

 

I ran into Papyrus in the cafeteria for the first time in a while. Something’s wrong. Everything about him is completely different.

He jumped when I called his name, he stuttered when he tried to talk to me.

 

He didn’t even call me “Brother”

He _flinched_  when I waved. 

 

I just called in an emergency meeting with [Redacted]. We have to do something. He needs help.

 

**[Log End]**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: -blank- (Recovered)**

**Personal Log GRS - 000**

**Date: [Redacted]**

 

I told [Redacted] to jam all outgoing signals tonight.

Here we go.

 

**[Log End]**

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emergency Meeting - Audio Transcript (Recovered)**

**Conductor: Royal Scientist [Redacted]**

**Proposed by: Sans (ID: 4109)**

**Date: [Redacted]**

**Location: Office of the Royal Scientist**

**Present Parties: Royal Scientist (ID: -000), Priority 1 Researcher Sans (ID: 4109)**

**Later Additions: Priority 8 Researcher Papyrus  (ID: 0832)**

 

(microphone 4109 activated) (breaths of exertion from microphone 4109) (door opening and closing)

RS: Well this is a surprise. You don’t usually go through the door without invitation. What’s the occasion?

(exerted breathing from microphone 4109)

RS: Sans? Is everything alright? Do you need some water? What’s wrong?

Sans: (still panting from exertion) *p-papyrus… there’s something... wrong with papyrus.

RS: What?! What’s happened?! Is he hurt?!

Sans: *n-no, but he’s. he’s not himself. he-

RS: Like a panic attack?! Sans, you have to tell me what’s going on.

Sans: *no,|,you don’t understand. i saw him in the cafeteria, and he… he was completely off! everything about him! he looked depressed, and every sudden movement freaked him out! he spoke so softly I barely even heard him!

RS: ...Sans, are you  _sure_ there’s really something wrong? You know Papyrus isn’t always quite… with us. Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep! Did you ask him what was wrong?

Sans: *of course i did! but he refused to answer, and  _yes_ i’m sure! he might have been scatterbrained before, but he’s never been… been like… that.

RS: Sans-

Sans: *why do you have that look on your face?

RS: ...What?

Sans: *|. do you know what’s going on?

(short silence)

RS: ...Interesting. You’re even more perceptive than I originally gave you credit for.

Sans: *|? what are you talking about? what’s happe-

Sans: *...wait.

Sans: *you didn’t.

RS: I didn’t what, Sans? I have no idea-

Sans: *you said you were going to go easy on him with the one-on-one stuff! you promised,|! what happened?

(short silence) (chuckling from microphone -000)

RS: What happened, Sans, is that I am the Royal Scientist. I can do whatever I want to train my proteges, and if I tell anyone otherwise, it’s simply to make them feel better. Promises mean nothing. You’d take care to remember that,  _4109_.

Sans: *wh- what?

RS: It really is fascinating how deeply affected a monster soul can be after one simple encounter. I suppose that’s an effect of being so weak-willed. I miss my old soul.

Sans: *| what are you talking about? old sou-

RS: I’ve been waiting since you were a priority  _6_ to tell you this story, so if you would stop  _interrupting_ I would tell you. If you keep making me start over, it’s going to take a long time to tell it. It all goes back to the first collected human soul, you see.

RS: Human souls are strong, but without a consciousness to support it, the soul slowly decays over time just like with monsters. Boss monsters have a very unique ability which they can use to preserve human souls. It’s called “Revive”. The deceased human’s consciousness is reanimated based on whatever their dust encompasses. In olden times, this was used to create soldiers from fallen humans to fight off other possible invaders. By reviving fallen humans, Asgore ensures the souls he collects are preserved, so they will last long enough that he won’t have to kill more than the required amount of humans to break the barrier.

Sans: *why are you telling me this?

(silence)

(sigh from microphone -000)

RS: I miss my old soul so much, Sans. Such a pretty shade of violet.

(sharp intake of breath from microphone 4109)

Sans: *you? you’re a fallen human?

RS: I was the  _first_ fallen human. I am the  _only_ fallen human who remembers  _everything_ about their life before. I was the test child, you see. Asgore wasn’t quite confident in how much memory he should let me keep, but to make up for the sheer  _brutality_ I faced after I fell, he let me keep all of it.

RS: I went insane, Sans. I was a monster: an abomination to my village. I could remember the almost physical push of the sun against your back in the summer and the burning taste of fresh air in your lungs when you run for so long it starts to jab your side, and then the next thing I knew I was a  _fraction_ of my former self suffocating in the stale claustrophobia of a cave system just because I’d been a bit too adventurous with my research. Asgore could see my sanity twisting with the unreachable memory, and he adjusted his practice because of it.

RS: I already told you purple stood for perseverance, yes? Well when a human transforms into a monster, they gain tremendous magical capabilities: one for attack, one for more casual purposes. The more they stay in touch with their human soul, the more they remember, the greater strength their magic obtains.

RS: The thing about perseverance, Sans, is that you create this mindset which lets you see through and perceive the right method to your goal. When I look, I can see people’s souls, their purpose, and in the strongest cases, I can see the memories which built it into the color and purpose it exudes.

RS: I was still getting used to the day-to-day life of being a monster when the three humans after me fell. One after the other. I didn’t get the chance to observe them. But I made up for it by studying their souls extensively when I got the chance.

RS: After me came the blue soul, integrity. A little boy whose parents refused to buy him a binder. The one thing he never minded was dance class. He always wanted to be a star, so one day, after talking with his cousin, he ran away with his tutu and ballet shoes to live his dream. The closest town was on the other side of the mountain, and although the original plan was to go around, since his house was already a little up the incline, he figured it would be faster to go over. He remembers none of this, of course. Asgore didn’t let anyone after me keep their memories of humanity.

RS: By the time Asgore finished him off, there was word of another fallen child. The king didn’t have time to make a more corporeal form of the blue boy, so he simply revived him as a ghost. Since his soul stood for integrity, the only thing he remembers is his dream.

RS: Apparently, shortly after the second soul ran away, his cousin found his lucky ribbon lying around the house. They knew the boy would panic without it, so they armed themselves with a knife, wrote a note to their sister, and ran after him. They didn’t know about the change in plans, so they figured they would run over the mountain, reach the city before their cousin, and wait until he showed up to present the ribbon. They accidentally ended up following their cousin down here.

RS: Their soul was aqua. Patience. Asgore planned to revive them as something corporeal as well, but once again, another human had fallen down. The king made them a ghost. They only remember the feeling of loss.

RS: The fourth soul found the note shortly after their sibling left. She was a boxer, and she knew how dangerous the mountain would get when it started to get dark, so she put on her favorite gloves and the bandana her coach had given her and ran as fast as she could go. She fell in face-first just like the rest of them. Unlike the other two, she bolted through the Underground trying to get out so she could get to her sibling whom she thought was still aboveground. She found them in the end, I suppose, even if she doesn’t remember them.

RS: Orange. Bravery. She remembers the fiery loyalty she felt in her last moments. Asgore was sure there’d be another rush situation, so he made her a ghost as well.

RS: They’re all family down here. A little family of ghosts. I guess it’s cute if you like that sort of ending.

Sans: *...okay? why are you telling me this?

RS: Because, Sans, the corporeal form of a fallen human?

(rustle of clothing from microphone -000) (gasp from microphone 4109)

RS: It’s a skeleton.

RS: Or a zombie, but that would probably have been more traumatic, and I’m pretty sure Asgore found them a tad bit unsettling, so skeleton it is.

Sans: *...no.

RS: I was named royal scientist by the time the fifth human fell. A little boy with a cowboy hat and a bulletless gun. I actually met him! He said he was gonna go to the surface and, to quote, “make them bullies pay!”

Sans: *...

RS: Apparently, the boy had a little brother whom was often bullied by the older kids. This child, though? He would take an empty gun and scare them away every time they went for his brother, and when they ran, he would chase them. The bullies made a plan to trick the older brother, though. They pretended to run into Mt. Ebott. The boy fell for it. Quite literally!

Sans: *...

RS: Have you seen your soul, Sans?

Sans: *stop it.

RS: Such a pretty shade of gold.

Sans: *Stop It.

RS: Just like the flecks in your brother’s eyes, right?

Sans: _**S T O P  I T ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

RS: WHY?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? DON’T YOU REMEMBER? ONE WRONG BOP ON THE HEAD, AND YOU’RE  ** _FAIRY DUST!!!_**

(silence)

RS: Not to mention that if you harm me, you’ll never get to see your brother back to normal again.

(deep inhale from microphone 4109)

RS: Do you get it now? Little green-souled Papyrus trying to find his brother. Such a cute story. Those bullies? Tricked him! Told him they’d seen you on Mt. Ebbott and he was the only one who could save you, and the kid believed them! He was always such a scatterbrain wasn’t he? The only thing he brought to protect himself was his lucky frying pan and an apron.

RS: The gold soul stands for justice, you know. The green one’s kindness. Fitting. You always tried to give the bullies what they deserved, and he always tried to turn the other cheek.

Sans: *but i remember parts of the surface. i remember  _him_.

RS: Yes, after Asgore saw the depressed state of the ghosts, he decided he needed to give revived monsters a  _little_ bit of their memories back. To inspire them to stay determined. That’s why you remember what you do.

RS: But when I met the child with the frying pan, I immediately recognized him from your memories, so I went  _straight_ to Asgore and persuaded him to give Papyrus more specific memories.

Sans: *...

RS: You’ve never wondered then, huh? Why exactly Papyrus always called you brother?

(stuttered breath from microphone 4109)

RS: I told him where you were. After he signed up, I let him know that you’d had a rather traumatic experience after you fell, and that you wouldn’t remember him as clearly. To compensate, he should try to subtly jog your memory. Apparently his idea of subtlety is a brick wall, but he’s always been the ambitious sort hasn’t he?

Sans: *you sick monster. you did this on  _purpose_. you… you set him up the whole time. i’ll-i’ll  _kill_ you.

RS: Of course I did, but you seem to underestimate my attack. Nature has a karma system, you see. It’s most wronged persons are typically given the highest rewards, and my complete memory of my humanity gives me the strongest control over my powers. I have an attack which  _poisons_ its victims’ entire health, slowly killing them. If I land  _one_ hit on you, your life will drain away completely.

RS: Of course, I could always take your punishment out on  _him_ instead. That would be infinitely more effective, I think. Yes, I’ll do that.

RS: Now that that’s established, here’s the deal. You keep working on your time machine, and I won’t do anything else to destroy Papyrus’s soul. Yours will do just fine anyway. I love watching the colors shift in your eye. You know the humans-turned-monsters rarely keep the same color, right? Since we’re so malleable? They keep the roots of course, which emerge under extreme conditions, but- OH! Blue to Yellow! Just like that, Sans! Blue to Yellow just like that!

Sans: *i’ll-

RS: Do you still think this is up for debate? You’ll  _WHAT_ , Sans? Let’s go through the scenarios so you don’t waste any research time --we both know how precious that is-- trying to find a loophole. You could certainly talk to him during joint projects, assuming I  _ever_ assign the two of you to the same project again. Too bad there are audio logs of everything you say during research hours that he wouldn’t  _dare_ edit and will submit in full to his priority’s audio department which is under orders to send immediately to me for review, transcript, and filing. You could message, but I’m immediately notified of all conversations, and my Priority Level gives me the right to monitor all of your chats. Oh! (clap from microphone -000) You could talk to him in person between projects!

RS: ...Oh wait. Odds aren’t allowed in even buildings are they?

Sans: *papyrus is a priority 9.

RS: Are you sure?

(call signal)

(announcement buzzer)

Announcer: ...t of approved Priority promotions: |, 7 to 6. |, 4 to 3. |, 5 to 4. Papyrus, 9 to 8. |, 10-

(announcement cut-off)

RS: Now lets pretend your friendship with your colleagues can overcome my soul fragment, and you find a way to send letters between each other. Let’s  _pretend_ you somehow convince him to run away. Let’s  _PRETEND_ you’d give up all you’ve worked for, all you’ve done, on the conjecture of a madman. Let me tell you  _exactly_ what would happen.

RS: |’s project in Snowdin just finished setting up cameras all throughout the Underground for “observational purposes”, so even if  _you_ could phase by or speed through or make yourself invisible or  _WHATEVER_ the transition into a monster lets you do, doesn’t mean  _HE_ can, will, or thinks to! And I’ll find where you’re hiding --assuming of course that you want him to be happy and Lord knows a life on the run was never meant for that ball of fluff-- but I won’t intercept  _just_ yet.

Sans: *waiting for me to let my guard down? you’d have to wait forever.

RS: Trust me, Sans. I know that. That’s why I wouldn’t intercept. I’d wait for  _you_ to come back.

Sans: *yeah? well i hate to be a disappointment, but here’s a newsflash. I ‘ D  S O O N E R  D I E  T H A N  L E T  Y O U  G E T  Y O U R  H A N D S  O N  H I M  A G A I N .

RS: You’d come back. You’d come back when you realized exactly what I’ve done. Sans.  _ **HE’S BROKEN**._  The kind of broken that you can’t cure, that tarnishes every experience after it. I can see the memory of your brother now: fun, happy,  _kind_ like his soul. That skeleton wandering the hallways? A  _fraction_ of his former self. You’d come back. Not because you need the Work. Not because you think he’d be better off here. Not because I  _dragged_ you back here. But because you know the only way to fix him is to keep him from being broken in the first place.

(feedback from close proximity between microphones -000 and 4109)

RS: And the only way to do that, is to finish what you started.

Sans: (And the only way to do that, is to finish what you started.)

(end feedback)

Sans: *what do you get out of all this? why are you so determined to force me to finish the device?

RS: When you save yourself and your brother from falling in this hellhole, I can go back further and do the same for myself.

Sans: *...you don’t want to break the barrier?

RS: W-... wait. What? Why would I-?

(pause)

RS: (chuckling from microphone -000) You think I want to set the monsters free? (louder laughter from microphone -000) Have you thought that the WHOLE. TIME?!! I DON’T CARE  IF THE MONSTERS  _ **ROT**  _DOWN HERE! SET THE MONSTERS FREE? I NEED TO GET  **FREE**  OF THE  **MONSTERS**!

RS: DON’T YOU GET IT?! I WAS THE  _FIRST HUMAN,_  SANS! I HAD  _PLANS!_  I WAS GOING TO BE A  _BIOLOGIST_. I WENT ONTO A MOUNTAIN TO COLLECT SAMPLES, AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW I LOST  _EVERYTHING_! THE MONSTERS SAW ME AS THE SPARK TO START THEIR HOPES AGAIN! THEY WERE  _EXPONENTIALLY_ MORE HOSTILE TO ME THAN TO  _ANY_ OTHER HUMAN AFTERWARDS!! I DIDN’T STAND **A _CHANCE!!!_**

(crash)

(panting from microphone -000)

(throat clearing from microphone -000)

RS: I  **d e t e s t**  these monsters. Each and every one of them. And I’m going to rip my freedom from their dust-covered ladder of command no matter how many hands I have to step on to get there.

(call chime)

(footsteps)

(call signal)

(announcement buzzer)

Announcer: |? Papyrus is here to see you as you requested.

(sharp inhale from microphone 4109)

RS: Send him in.

Announcer: Yes, sir. Have a nice day!

(announcement cut-off) (clothing rustling from microphone -000)

(silence) (microphone 0832 activated) (door opening and closing)

P8RP: Y-You wanted to see me? S-Sir?

RS: Sit down, Papyrus.

(chair scraping)

RS: As an 8, your work will need to be more developed from now on. I expect more from you than the chicken scratch kid reports. You understand this, yes?

RS: Good. I’ve been discussing it with Sans, and despite my  _reservations_ given the quality of your latest reports, he thinks it would be best if you shadow him during the in-facility portions of his research. Isn’t that right, Sans?

(silence)

Sans: *yes.

(excited gasp from microphone 0832)

RS: I trust you to be on your best behavior.

P8RP: Y-y-yes, sir! I won’t let you d-down again!

RS: You’d better not. The last thing I need is to babysit you  _again_ because  _someone_ decided they were too  ** _ungrateful_** to appreciate my generosity. It’d be a shame to have to reorganize priorities again. Don’t you agree, Sans?

Sans: *...

RS: Oh, come now, Sans. Don’t pout. I asked you a question.

Sans: *yes,  ** _s i r ._**

(gasp from microphone 0832) (laughter from microphone -000)

RS: You’d best watch out, Sans. Attitude like that’s going to get you in a fight one day, and as we both know...

(feedback from close proximity between microphones -000 and 4109)

RS: One wrong bop on the head, and you’re fairy dust. Do we have an understanding?

Sans: (One wrong bop on the head, and you’re fairy dust. Do we have an understanding?)

(sigh from microphone 4109)

Sans: *yes, sir.

RS: (*yes, sir.)

(end feedback)

RS: Good. You’re both dismissed.

(chair scraping) (door opening) (microphone 0832 deactivated)

Sans: *what happened to “assuming I ever assign the two of you to the same project again”?

RS: I changed my mind. You could use a little reminder every now and again of what’s at stake. Words mean nothing, Sans. Just like promises. You’d do well to remember that. You’re gonna go far if you can ever get over that blue soul naivety you carry with you.

Sans: *i don’t need any advice from the likes of you. go to hell.

(door closing) (microphone 4109 deactivated)

RS: Oh, Sans. You need to listen more closely. I’m already there. 

 

**[Log End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Last chapter's exposition became important a lot quicker than I thought. I was sure it would've been TWO chapters away.
> 
> Okay, so I'm all for the idea that Gaster is this really nice person who was struck with unfortunate circumstances.
> 
> But this story was actually born out of the question of... what if he wasn't? Everyone headcanons that Sans is messed up because of what happened to Gaster, but what if he's messed up BECAUSE of Gaster.
> 
> I was really worried about this seeming like it came out of nowhere, so if you look in past chapters ALL of these ideas are either foreshadowed or hinted at
> 
> Something that I probably won't get to in the story, their ID numbers are also what they are for a reason. The first number is the Priority of the person who originally hired/mentored the researcher (Gaster's is a "-" because he wasn't mentored. He's the highest priority), the second number is the current Priority number of the researcher (which is why Sans's changed when he became a priority 1), and the last two numbers are the actual identification. Alphys's clone is 0447 because a) it looks like Alphys when you turn it 90 degrees clockwise. She mentored Sans, so his first number is 4. He's a priority 1, so 41. His ID is 09, so his full number is 4109.
> 
> Bonus: http://grillbys-jukebox.tumblr.com/post/134891180113/bonus-shitpost-for-redacted  
> To celebrate the hiatus!!!


End file.
